


Let Me Read

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chubkri, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, He gets his book smacked outta his hand, Height difference, It's not made obvious but yeah he's short and chub, M/M, Matespritship, So th ere, because yeah, healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus is a douche and Kankri finds himself falling more and more in love with this loser with each little move his stupid greaser boyfriend pulls on him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Read

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble tbh because I love CronKri okay yeah

“Let me read, Cronus. Ahem. Anyways, as I was _saying_ , the discourse of the tealbloods being separated from the ceruleanbloods as far as respect and levels of caegers based upon the mere fact that some act as though they endure more hardsh- _Cronus_!”

The reason for his quite uncharacteristic yelp of Cronus’s name  is that the seadweller in question had just slipped up underneath his arms, cutting off his line of sight to the book. Now shockingly bright vermillion eyes are watching a pair of violet ones, sparkling with amusement as the owner of them wiggles his fins as he chuckles.

“Sorry chief, did I cut you off?”

He means it as more of a joke, but then Kankri launches off into how it’s so unbelievably rude to simply ‘get in the way of someone’s reading, Cronus, this is important’, and then he’s cut off by a sweet kiss pressed to his lips by the taller. His cheeks abruptly flush a bright red and he squeaks, freezing up for exactly three seconds before melting into the kiss with a soft sigh. When Cronus pulls away, he rolls his eyes with a light smile.

“Pardon my horrid language, but god _damn_ it Cronus, if you don’t know the best ways to shut me up.”

Cronus just grins and winks, then kisses him once more before he tosses the other’s book aside and tugs him down to the floor, hugging him tight from behind as they curl up on the plush rug.

“It ain’t like I don’t already curse like a sailor, Kanny.”

A pause.

“Love ya.”

He hears the other trill softly, then he turns to face Cronus and pecks him on the cheek.

“I love you too, Cronus, you absolute dork.”

 

 


End file.
